mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Страннее фанатских историй
Русская стенограмма = :трескаются :Дэринг Ду: А! :динь! :трескаются :Дэринг Ду: Аа! А! Ой! :динь! :шипят :Радуга Дэш: А ты не останавливайся! Ты читаешь — я собираюсь! Мы же договорились! :Сумеречная Искорка: Извини, Радуга. Я всё думаю, как тебе будет весело на фестивале поклонников Дэринг Ду. Жаль, что я нужна Принцесса Селестии на саммите дружбы в Гриффонстоуне. :Радуга Дэш: Не беспокойся. Я подпишу тебе книгу у Эй Кей Йирлинг. Неужели она приедет? Она не посещает эти фестивали! :Сумеречная Искорка: вздыхает :Радуга Дэш: Это будет настоящая бомба для других фанатов. Но мы с тобой знакомы с Эй Кей Йирлинг лично,— приглушённо и'' нам известно, что она и есть Дэринг Ду,— нормально так что нас не удивить. На фестивале будет весело, но не стоит ''слишком радоваться. :Радуга Дэш: Я так счастлива! :Дэринг Ду играет : :болтовня :Продавец: Ты похожа на пони, которой интересен единственный и неповторимый аттракцион, где ты переживёшь «Приключения Дэринг Ду»! :Радуга Дэш: Нет, спасибо. Я уже пробовала. Аах. :шипение :Радуга Дэш: Это самое... :Радуга Дэш и Квиббл Пэнтс: ...потрясающее место! :Квиббл Пэнтс: Такое оценит лишь истинный фанат. :Радуга Дэш: Они расположили плитки в правильном порядке. :Квиббл Пэнтс: Хе-хе. Точно подмечено. Я Квиббл Пэнтс. Рад знакомству. :Радуга Дэш: Радуга Дэш. :копытами :Радуга Дэш: Классный костюм. :Квиббл Пэнтс: И у тебя. :Радуга Дэш: Спасибо. Сложнее всего определить точное... :Радуга Дэш и Квиббл Пэнтс: ...число дырок от стрел. :Квиббл Пэнтс: Потому что на странице 84 книги «Камень-сапфир», написано, что она увернулась от — цитирую: "Два десятка стрел вылетели из отверстий в стенах",— конец цитаты, но на странице 107 Дэринг Ду говорит — цитирую: "С трудом выбралась из засады под шквалом стрел",— конец цитаты; но ясно, что Дэринг Ду преувеличивает, и точное количество стрел —... :Радуга Дэш и Квиббл Пэнтс: Двадцать! смешок :щёлкает :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает Я рада, что встретила тебя. Было ясно, что экспозиция будет классной, но тут интереснее быть с тем, кто хорошо знает Дэринг Ду. :Квиббл Пэнтс: Я согласен. Сложно найти пони, увлечённую так же сильно. :Радуга Дэш: Странно. Мы посетили только стенды о первой трилогии. После обеда займёмся другими книгами. :Квиббл Пэнтс: Стоп, стоп, стоп. Других книг просто нет. :Радуга Дэш: Конечно, есть. «Дэринг Ду и поход в башню ужасов», «Дэринг Ду и многоликий...» :Квиббл Пэнтс: Э, пожалуйста, прошу, не надо. Даже не упоминай названия. Я не говорю, что книги не существуют. Просто я их не признаю — и точка. :Радуга Дэш: Почему? :Квиббл Пэнтс: Потому что они ужасные! После «Кольца судьбы» нет ни одной истории, которая хоть чуточку реалистична! :Радуга Дэш: Что?! Я точно знаю, что всё это было и эти приключения на сто процентов реалистичны! :Квиббл Пэнтс: И откуда же ты это знаешь? :Радуга Дэш: Ээ, я просто... знаю! :Квиббл Пэнтс: Что ж, это очень убедительно. :Радуга Дэш: Зачем ты пришёл сюда, если так ненавидишь Дэринг Ду? :Квиббл Пэнтс: Я не ненавижу Дэринг Ду. Первая серия книг была продуманной и увлекательной, с отсылкой к классическим приключенческим романам: там есть самоанализ, ирония и при этом восхищение этой формой искусства без капли цинизма. Вот я и пришёл сюда спросить Эй Кей Йирлинг лично, почему она продала свой талант и так опустилась, что превратила свои книги в нереалистичную фантастику! :Радуга Дэш: Так, я поняла: ты безумен. Эй Кей Йирлинг классная, и каждая следующая книга о Дэринг Ду лучше предыдущей! :Квиббл Пэнтс: Что... Ого. Ладно, прости, я не могу дружить с пони, которая верит, что нереальные вещи реальные лишь потому, что речь идёт о Дэринг Ду. :Радуга Дэш: Ну и прекрасно, а я'' не смогла бы дружить с тем, кто так зациклен на реалистичности, что готов отвернуться от самой крутой героини в мире! :'Квиббл Пэнтс': Отлично! :'Радуга Дэш': Да! :'Радуга Дэш': Скажите Эй Кей Йирлинг, что пришла Радуга Дэш: мне надо доказать одному всезнайке, что всё в её книгах было на самом деле! :хлопок :'Эй Кей Йирлинг': Радуга Дэш? :'Радуга Дэш': Эй Кей! Нам надо поговорить. Это срочно! :'Эй Кей Йирлинг': приглушённо Не здесь! :открывается, захлопывается :'Эй Кей Йирлинг': приглушённо Рассказывай, что такое? Это Кабаллерон? Ты его видела? :'Радуга Дэш': Что? Нет. Но внизу есть один пони, который думает, что всё после первой трилогии нереалистично и ужасно. Помоги мне доказать, что всё это возможно и было на самом деле. :'Эй Кей Йирлинг': У меня есть проблемы серьёзнее, чем недовольные фанаты. :звенит :'Радуга Дэш': Ого! :'Эй Кей Йирлинг': Амулет Кулакана, и Кабаллерон его ищет. Но амулет — лишь ключ. смешок Настоящие сокровища спрятаны в затерянном храме. Семигранная шкатулка Чикомозтока. Кабаллерон хочет продать его на аукционе, и я должна найти сокровище раньше. :'Радуга Дэш': Да! Новые смелые приключения Дэринг Ду! Но... что ты делаешь тут? :'Эй Кей Йирлинг': Раз я пока не нашла храм, тут и я, и амулет в безопасности. Здесь полно охраны: если что-то случится... :раскрывается :'Дэринг Ду': ...я сольюсь с фанатами в костюмах Дэринг Ду. :'Радуга Дэш': Чем помочь? :'Дэринг Ду': Будь начеку: вдруг что-нибудь заметишь. :'Радуга Дэш': Есть! :свист :стуки :открывается :'Радуга Дэш': А пони, которому нравится только первая трилогия, подозрителен? :хлопок :'Радуга Дэш': Хе-хе, уточнила. :закрывается :щёлкает :'Доктор Кабаллерон': вздыхает У моего врага столько фанатов... печально. продавцу А где у вас стенд Кабаллерона? :хлопок :'Доктор Кабаллерон': Я не вижу сходства. Пошли, найдём Дэринг Ду и Амулет Кулакана. Мне не хочется долго тут находиться! :удар :'Квиббл Пэнтс': Надо же, это та самая пони, которая знает, что невозможное возможно, ''просто знает! :Радуга Дэш: Ох! Прости, Квиббл, у меня есть дела важнее, чем спорить с пони, для которого всё классное нереально. :шлёп :Квиббл Пэнтс: Нет, постой! Я хочу послушать, как ты на сто процентов уверена, что в «Проклятье королевы джунглей» Дэринг Ду пережила падение с водопада высотой в шестьдесят этажей и при этом сломала крыло в бурной реке! :Радуга Дэш: Эх! Ясно, что крыло не было сломано... Кабаллерон! :Квиббл Пэнтс: Вот это отличный персонаж. Крепкая биография, ясная мотивация... :Радуга Дэш: Нет-нет-нет! Кабаллерон вон там! :Квиббл Пэнтс: Ну конечно. Он также вон там, вон там... Оо, оо, и там, и ещё там. Куда ты? :открывается :Квиббл Пэнтс: И мы тут, потому что...? :Радуга Дэш: Дэринг Ду сказала мне, что Кабаллерон приехал на фестиваль, чтобы украсть Амулет Кулакана, и он и его приспешники пошли сюда! :Квиббл Пэнтс: Ладно. Что ж, я пойду внутрь. Тут слишком много безумия для нас двоих. :шлёп :Радуга Дэш: А! :шлёп :Доктор Кабаллерон: Я не знаю, какую игру затеяла Дэринг Ду, но если она сказала вам, что я хочу украсть амулет, значит, вы на неё работаете. :Радуга Дэш: Кабаллерон! Ха! Что теперь скажешь, Квиббл? :Квиббл Пэнтс: Ты так хочешь доказать, что те книги реалистичны? Неужели ты оплатила аттракцион «Приключения Дэринг Ду», серьёзно? :Радуга Дэш: Что?! Нет! Присмотрись! Приспешники, Кабаллерон, джунгли, куда сто лет добираться? Это уже реальность! :Квиббл Пэнтс: Точно. Нас правда захватил Кабаллерон. Ха-ха, прекрати! Он же насквозь фальшивый! Без обид. :Доктор Кабаллерон: Эй... :Квиббл Пэнтс: Какой сюжет? Вы украли и увезли нас неизвестно куда, потому что...? :Доктор Кабаллерон: Где-то здесь находится храм Чикомозтока. Когда я его найду, Семигранная шкатулка будет моей! Но мне нужен Амулет Кулакана, чтобы открыть её. :Квиббл Пэнтс: Ага, а амулет у Дэринг Ду, поэтому вы придумали этот сложный план: заманить её в джунгли и обменять его на нас. :Доктор Кабаллерон: Я бы не назвал его сложны, но... да. :Квиббл Пэнтс: Ладно, мы закончили. Отличная работа. Серьёзно, очень достоверно. :шлёп :Квиббл Пэнтс: ворчит Слушайте, дружище, оставьте её деньги, а я пой.. :Доктор Кабаллерон: Ты никуда не пойдёшь! Может, тебе не нравится план, но здесь командую я''! :'Квиббл Пэнтс': сторону Достоверно... :'Доктор Кабаллерон': И я говорю: вы будете здесь, пока сюда не придёт Дэринг Ду. И если она хочет вернуть вас невредимыми, она отдаст амулет! Свяжите их! :звенят :'Радуга Дэш': Замок грифонов! :'Доктор Кабаллерон': Ты знаешь его? Это подтверждает то, что ты агент Дэринг Ду! :'Квиббл Пэнтс': Или внимательный читатель. :звенят :'Доктор Кабаллерон': Ну а сейчас я продолжу поиски храма. Никуда не уходите. затяжной смех :'Квиббл Пэнтс': Слушай, я готов признать, что это по-настоящему, только отмени этот театр приспешников! :'Радуга Дэш': Они не будут меня слушать. Они же ''нас похитили. :Квиббл Пэнтс: О, ого, то есть, ты следуешь сценарию? Ладно, хорошо. Мы в истории о Дэринг Ду. ворчит :звяк :"Пикпокет": Что это?! :Квиббл Пэнтс: неубедительно Дэринг Ду. Наконец-то. Скорее, мы здесь. :"Пикпокет": На поиски! Нельзя позволить Дэринг Ду их спасти! :Радуга Дэш: напрягается :Квиббл Пэнтс: смеётся Сразу четверо?! Они даже не хотят оставить одного охранника! Стой... Нет, иначе это не будет ужасным приключением Дэринг Ду. :Радуга Дэш: Это неважно. Мы не откроем Замок грифонов до их возвращения. :звяк :звенят :Радуга Дэш: Ладно, это было неплохо. Быстрее, надо предупредить Дэринг Ду! :Квиббл Пэнтс: Нет уж. Покажи мне, где отель, а сама можешь целый день разыгрывать сценки и искать сокровища. :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает Ладно. Представим, что это аттракцион Дэринг Ду. И чтобы вернуться на фестиваль, надо пройти его до конца. Так что следуй за мной — я тебя выведу. По рукам? :Квиббл Пэнтс: Э... стонет Ладно. :Радуга Дэш: тихо Может, бросить тебя тут, чтобы ты наконец убедился? :Квиббл Пэнтс: ...а значит, Дэринг Ду — левша, а мы знаем, что это не так — в этом проблема книги «Дэринг Ду и поход в башню ужасов». Проблемы со следующей книгой и ещё... Ах, ну конечно. Какое приключение Дэринг Ду без опасного верёвочного моста? :скрипит :Квиббл Пэнтс: Я, конечно, за реалистичность, но создатели этой игры точно уверены, что это безопасно? :Радуга Дэш: Что, слишком «реалистично» для тебя? Так не должно быть в истории Дэринг Ду, правда? :Квиббл Пэнтс: Будь это настоящее приключение Дэринг Ду, я бы наступил не на ту перекладину в самый неудачный... :трескается :Квиббл Пэнтс: Аа! :Радуга Дэш: напрягается :Квиббл Пэнтс: вздыхает Хорошо, что это не по-настоящему. Тут, во всяком случае, хоть мост не развалится. :щелчок :Квиббл Пэнтс: Требуй деньги назад. :щелчок :Квиббл Пэнтс: вопит :всплеск :Квиббл Пэнтс: и вопит :Радуга Дэш: Ха! Как тебе такая невозможность? :Квиббл Пэнтс: Это было... круто! Я-я думал, мы... а потом ты и полёт...! А я такой: "Куда ты?!"— а потом ты свернула, а я был, я скользил, я по воде, а камни, оо, камни... они были... Оо! :Радуга Дэш: Да. Прочитай ты это, сказал бы, что такого не может быть. :Квиббл Пэнтс: Ладно, тут ты права. Мы могли погибнуть. хлопок Мы могли погибнуть! Что это за аттракцион?! Так ведь дела не делаются! О чём эти пони думают?! :Доктор Кабаллерон: О чём? Мы думаем, что стоит поблагодарить вас за побег. Вы привели нас прямо к Затерянному храму Чикомозтока! смеётся :Доктор Кабаллерон: Не спускайте с них глаз! Нельзя позволить им сбежать. :Радуга Дэш: напрягается Вам это с рук не сойдёт! :Доктор Кабаллерон: Правда? Вы привели меня к храму, а Дэринг Ду слишком благородна, чтобы привести своих друзей,— этот амулет скоро будет моим. Что? Не хочешь сказать мне, что это глупый план? :Квиббл Пэнтс: Это неофициальный аттракцион Дэринг Ду, не так ли. :Радуга Дэш: Наконец-то! :Квиббл Пэнтс: Это дешёвый трюк, организованный некомпетентными пони, которые не могут обеспечить должный уровень безопасности! :Радуга Дэш: Ох! :Квиббл Пэнтс: Что было с мостом?! Нам угрожала опасность! Я сообщу о вас... но не знаю, кому я сообщу о вас: кому-то важному! И это дешёвая копия «аттракциона» только доказала, что я прав! Тут все признаки самого банального приключения Дэринг Ду! :брызгает :Радуга Дэш: Э... Квиббл? :Квиббл Пэнтс: Нет, я говорю! Место действия джунгли — есть. Очень сложный злодейский план — есть. Совпадения, которые как бы случайно переносят к следующей декорации,— есть! :двигаются :Доктор Кабаллерон: Смотри, куда наступаешь, глупец! :Квиббл Пэнтс: Слушайте, дружище, я не подчиняюсь командам второсортного актёра, который учился мастерству в Школе суперзлодеев с затасканными штампами! Сейчас тут не хватает только гигантского подобия монстра Ауисотля, но думаю, это слишком дорого для вашего подвального аттракциона! :брызгает :Квиббл Пэнтс: А? :Сипактли: рычит :Квиббл Пэнтс: Э... ты настоящий. Всё настоящее. Всё настоящее! :щелчок :Сипактли: рычит :всплеск :Дэринг Ду играет :Дэринг Ду: Я ведь просила предупредить, если что-то увидишь, а ты отправилась в путь без меня! :Квиббл Пэнтс: Э... Оо, оо, ты настоящая! Ты-ты с ней дружишь? :Дэринг Ду: Э, знакомиться будем потом. Сейчас мы должны... :Квиббл Пэнтс: Выбраться отсюда, да! Спасибо! :Дэринг Ду: Вообще-то нет. :Квиббл Пэнтс: Что?! :Дэринг Ду: Мы не можем уйти без сокровища. И нам надо достать его, пока наш друг не добрался до него. :Сипактли: рычит :всплеск :двигаются :Радуга Дэш: Ого! :Дэринг Ду: Семь дверей, семь замков. И лишь за одной сокровища. Не хочется думать, что за другими дверями. :Квиббл Пэнтс: Да, да, классическая сцена «Пони и тигр». Нужно просто... :Радуга Дэш: Э, может, пусть Дэринг Ду разберётся? :Квиббл Пэнтс: О, простите. :Дэринг Ду: подбородок :Квиббл Пэнтс: кашляет Не эта. :звенит :Квиббл Пэнтс: Ээээ... :Дэринг Ду: Он всегда такой? :Радуга Дэш: Да. Но... обычно он прав. :Дэринг Ду: вздыхает Какой замок выбрал бы ты? :Квиббл Пэнтс: Эх, наконец-то. Смотри: у каждой двери есть пара. Эти двери — тут земные пони дерутся со змеями. Тут пегасы борются с грифонами. Здесь единороги сражаются с медведями. А вот тут... :Дэринг Ду: ...изображён аликорн! Только у неё нет пары! Как я не заметила? :Квиббл Пэнтс: Задаю этот вопрос в четвёртой книге! :грохот :Квиббл Пэнтс: Семигранная шкатулка Чикомозтока! :динь! :Квиббл Пэнтс: Э, девушки...? :льётся :Радуга Дэш: Выход полностью перекрыт! Как мы выберемся?! :Дэринг Ду: Вон! :Квиббл Пэнтс: Серьёзно, обязательно вылезать через крышу храма?! :Дэринг Ду: Нам придётся вытаскивать Мистера Критика! :Радуга Дэш: Это нас затормозит! Мы не доберёмся! :Квиббл Пэнтс: Слушай! Мы с Радугой Дэш это отработали. :всплеск :рычит :Квиббл Пэнтс: Летите вокруг! Над ним не пройдёшь! :Дэринг Ду: Лететь над ним?! Ты с ума сошёл?! :Радуга Дэш: Если Квиббл говорит, значит, так надо сделать! :Сипактли: рычит :Квиббл Пэнтс: вопит :шелестят :щебечут :Квиббл Пэнтс: Вы сумасшедшие! :Радуга Дэш: Ты сказал: "Летите над ним!" :Квиббл Пэнтс: Я сказал: "Летите вокруг!" :Дэринг Ду: приглушённо А я сказала: "Тихо!" :Доктор Кабаллерон: Сюда! Я их слышал! :Квиббл Пэнтс: приглушённо Так, я придумал. Создадим фальшивые сокровища из грязи и камней, отдадим Кабаллерону, а когда... :Дэринг Ду: приглушённо Не каждый план Дэринг Ду должен быть суперсложным. :звякают :Доктор Кабаллерон: Ах! Я точно их слышал! :рушится :Сипактли: рычит :Доктор Кабаллерон и приспешники: кричат :Доктор Кабаллерон: Я отомщу тебе, Дэринг Дуууу! :всплеск :Квиббл Пэнтс: Э. Не очень оригинально или впечатляюще, но сработало. :Дэринг Ду: И кто же ты? :Радуга Дэш: Он фанат. :Дэринг Ду: неубедительно Ага. нормально С другой стороны, у храма есть ступени, ведущие из ущелья. Пройдите по ним и двигайтесь на восток. :Радуга Дэш: А как же ты? :Дэринг Ду: Я отнесу это в музей. Спасибо за помощь. Без вас я бы не справилась. Без вас обоих. :свист :Радуга Дэш: Ну что...? :Квиббл Пэнтс: Что... возможно, поздние книги более реалистичные, чем я думал. Но они мне не нравятся :Радуга Дэш: Что?! Как ты можешь...?! :Квиббл Пэнтс: Стой, подожди. Прежде чем мы поссоримся, позволь мне сказать! Я'' люблю Дэринг Ду, которая использует мозги, чтобы выбраться из сложных ситуаций: она ''такая в оригинальной трилогии! А ты любишь смелую и крутую Дэринг Ду, которая побеждает в любых переделках! :Радуга Дэш: Ну, допустим...? :Квиббл Пэнтс: И это нормально! Может, мы и не договоримся, в чём крутость Дэринг Ду, но ты... точно крутая. Ты спасла меня на мосту! Оо! А побег из храма... ты, Радуга Дэш, очень крутая. :Радуга Дэш: Ну... Я не смогу найти сокровища так же быстро, как Дэринг Ду! А у тебя плохой литературный вкус, но ты классный. Ты умный ботаник и разгадываешь загадки. :Квиббл Пэнтс: Чтобы ладить, не обязательно во всём соглашаться. Мы друзья? :Радуга Дэш: Конечно, друзья. :Квиббл Пэнтс: Думаешь, Эй Кей Йирлинг позволить мне написать следующую книгу? Я могу проработать детали. Например, в следующем приключении... :продолжает говорить во время титров :Квиббл Пэнтс: ...присутствует герой второго плана. Я не хочу пока его называть: я написал уже много историй про него. Не то, чтобы я боюсь, что ты украдёшь идею! Короче, там будет много загадок, и разгадка каждой загадки давала бы героям новый приём карате! Как тебе? Ещё одна деталь: герой слегка похож на меня; уверен, она согласится на... :Радуга Дэш: Э... Квиббл? :Квиббл Пэнтс: Прости! |-| Английская стенограмма = :crunching :Daring Do: gasps :ding! :crunching :Daring Do: Whoa! gasping Oof! :ding! :hissing :Rainbow Dash: Well, don't stop there! You read, I pack! That's the deal! :Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash. I just keep thinking about how much fun you're gonna have at the Daring Do convention. I wish Princess Celestia didn't need my help with the friendship summit in Griffonstone. :Rainbow Dash: Don't worry. I'll make sure A. K. Yearling signs your book. I can't believe she's gonna be there! She never goes to conventions! :Twilight Sparkle: sighs :Rainbow Dash: Which, I guess, will be cool for all those other fanponies. But since you and I know A. K. Yearling personally, hushed and we know that she's secretly Daring Do herself, normal it's no big deal. This convention will be fun, but it's nothing to get too excited about. :Rainbow Dash: So excited! :Do leitmotif plays :song :chatter :Salespony: You look like a pony who'd be up for an all-inclusive one-of-a-kind adventu-cation, where you can get to live the Daring Do experience! :Rainbow Dash: No thanks. Did that already. Ahhh. :hissing :Rainbow Dash: This is the... :Rainbow Dash and Quibble Pants: ...awesomest thing ever! :Quibble Pants: Now this is something that only a true fan can appreciate. :Rainbow Dash: They even put the tiles in the right order. :Quibble Pants: Huh. Good catch. Oh, I'm Quibble Pants. Nice to meet you. :Rainbow Dash: Rainbow Dash. :hoof-bump :Rainbow Dash: Nice costume. :Quibble Pants: You, too. :Rainbow Dash: Thanks. The hard part was figuring out the right... :Rainbow Dash and Quibble Pants: ...number of arrow holes. :Quibble Pants: B-B-Because on page 84 of Sapphire Stone, i-it describes her dodging a, quote, "score of arrows shooting forth from holes in the very walls," unquote, but then on page 107, Daring Do says she, quote, "barely made it past the traps' barrage of arrows," unquote, but clearly, Daring Do is embellishing and the correct number of arrows is... :Rainbow Dash and Quibble Pants: Twenty! chuckle :clicks :Rainbow Dash: sighs I am so glad I ran into you. Even though I knew the convention would be totally awesome, it's more fun when you're with someone who really knows Daring Do. :Quibble Pants: I know what you mean. It's so hard to find a pony who really gets it. :Rainbow Dash: Hm. That's weird. We've only done stuff from the first trilogy. After lunch, we should probably start working our way back through the other books. :Quibble Pants: Whoa, whoa, whoa. There are no other books. :Rainbow Dash: Of course there are. Daring Do and the Trek of the Terrifying Towers, Daring Do and the Many Faces of— :Quibble Pants: Uh, p-please, please don't. Just don't even mention the titles. I-I'm not saying those books don't exist, I'm saying that I refuse to acknowledge them. :Rainbow Dash: Why? :Quibble Pants: 'Cause they're horrible! I mean, there isn't a single thing after Ring of Destiny that is even remotely in the realm of the possible! :Rainbow Dash: What?! I know for a fact that everything in every one of those books is one hundred percent possible! :Quibble Pants: Uh, and how could you possibly know that? :Rainbow Dash: Gyuh, uh, I just... do! :Quibble Pants: Well, that's a compelling argument. :Rainbow Dash: Why would you even come to this convention if you hate Daring Do so much? :Quibble Pants: I don't hate Daring Do. The first series was smart and cool and an amazing nod to old-time serialized adventure books, that somehow manages to be self-reflective and ironic while at the same time celebrating the art form without a hint of cynicism. Which is why I came here to ask A. K. Yearling muzzle-to-muzzle why she sold out and dumbed down the rest of her books into just a series of impossible action sequences! :Rainbow Dash: Okay, now I know you're crazy. A. K. Yearling is awesome, and every Daring Do book that comes out is better than the last! :Quibble Pants: Wha... Wow. Okay, yeah, I-I-I'm sorry, but I could never be friends with somepony who's willing to believe impossible stuff is possible as long as Daring Do does it. :Rainbow Dash: That's okay, because I'' could never be friends with somepony who's so focused on things being possible that he's willing to turn his back on the coolest hero of all time! :'Quibble Pants': Fine! :'Rainbow Dash': Fine! :'Rainbow Dash': Look, just tell A. K. Yearling that Rainbow Dash is here, and I need her help to convince a know-it-all pony that everything Daring Do's ever done actually happened! :beat :'A. K. Yearling': Rainbow Dash? :'Rainbow Dash': A. K.! I gotta talk to you. It's an emergency! :'A. K. Yearling': hushed Not here! :opens, slams :'A. K. Yearling': hushed Now tell me, what's going on? Is it Caballeron? Did you see him? :'Rainbow Dash': What? No. But there ''is a pony downstairs who thinks everything you've written after the first trilogy is totally unrealistic and terrible. And I need you to help me prove to him that it's all totally possible. :A. K. Yearling: I've got bigger problems on my hooves than dissatisfied fanponies. :clinking :Rainbow Dash: Whoa! :A. K. Yearling: The Amulet of Culiacan, and Caballeron wants it. But the amulet's only a key. chuckles The real treasure is hidden in a lost temple. The Seven-Sided Chest of Chicomoztoc. Caballeron wants to sell it to the highest bidder, of course, which is why I need to find it first. :Rainbow Dash: Yes! Sounds like another awesome Daring Do adventure! But... what are you doing here? :A. K. Yearling: Since I haven't found the temple yet, it's the safest place for me and the amulet. It's crawling with security, and if I get into trouble... :flaps :Daring Do: ...I can just blend in with all the Daring Do cosplayers. :Rainbow Dash: How can I help? :Daring Do: Just keep your eyes out for anything suspicious. :Rainbow Dash: Got it! :whoosh :knocking :opens :Rainbow Dash: Does a pony who only likes your first trilogy qualify as suspicious? :beat :Rainbow Dash: Heh, just checking. :closes :clicks :Dr. Caballeron: sighs I find all this fanfare around my archenemy... disturbing. salespony I mean, where is the booth for Caballeron? :beat :Dr. Caballeron: I do not see the likeness. Come, let us find Daring Do and the Amulet of Culiacan. I don't want to spend any more time in this place than I have to! :thump :Quibble Pants: Well, if it isn't the pony who know impossible things can happen because she just does! :Rainbow Dash: Ugh! Sorry, Quibble, I've got more important things to do than argue with a pony who thinks awesome means unrealistic. :smack :Quibble Pants: No, wait! I want to hear more about how you're one hundred percent sure that in Curse of the Jungle Queen, Daring Do could survive a sixty-story drop from the top of a waterfall after sustaining a broken wing in a category-six rapid! :Rainbow Dash: Ugh! Obviously, her wing wasn't broke— Caballeron! :Quibble Pants: See, now that's a great character. Solid backstory, good motivations... :Rainbow Dash: No-no-no-no! Caballeron is right there! :Quibble Pants: Of course he is. He's also over there, over there... Ooh, ooh, over there, and and over there. Where are you going? :opens :Quibble Pants: And we're out here because...? :Rainbow Dash: Daring Do told me that Caballeron came to this convention to steal the Amulet of Culiacan, and I just saw him and his henchponies come this way! :Quibble Pants: Okay. I'm gonna head back inside. There's just a little too much crazy out here for the both of us. :fwump :Rainbow Dash: gasps :fwump :Dr. Caballeron: I do not know what Daring Do is playing at, but if she told you two fanponies of my plan to steal the amulet, you must work for her. :Rainbow Dash: Caballeron! Hah! What do you have to say now, Quibble? :Quibble Pants: This was your plan to prove the Daring Do books are realistic? You bought a Daring Do Experience Adventu-cation, really? :Rainbow Dash: What?! No! Look around us! Henchponies, Caballeron, the jungle it took forever to get to? This is the real deal! :Quibble Pants: Right. We're actually being held captive by Caballeron. Please! This guy's accent is all over the place! No offense. :Dr. Caballeron: I... :Quibble Pants: So what's the setup here? You've... kidnapped us, and taken us to the middle of nowhere because...? :Dr. Caballeron: The Temple of Chicomoztoc is somewhere in this jungle. When I find it, the Seven-Sided Chest is as good as mine! I just need the Amulet of Culiacan to unlock it. :Quibble Pants: Uh-huh, and Daring Do has the amulet so you came up with this over-complicated plot to lure her into the jungle and exchange it for us. :Dr. Caballeron: I wouldn't call it over-complicated, but... yes. :Quibble Pants: Okay, we're done here. Great work. Seriously, very believable. :smacking :Quibble Pants: grunts Listen, pal, you can keep her money, but I'm not— :Dr. Caballeron: Going anywhere! You may not approve of my plan, but I'm the mastermind here! :Quibble Pants: aside Debatable... :Dr. Caballeron: And I say you will remain here until Daring Do comes to rescue you. And if she wants you back in one piece, she will give me the amulet! Tie them up! :clinking :Rainbow Dash: The Griffon's Lock! :Dr. Caballeron: You know of it? Further proof that you are an agent of Daring Do! :Quibble Pants: Or an avid reader. :clinking :Dr. Caballeron: And now I will continue my search for the temple. Don't go anywhere. drawn out evil laughter :Quibble Pants: Listen, if I pretend to believe this nonsense is real, will you call off the henchpony repertory theater over there? :Rainbow Dash: They're not gonna listen to me. They abducted us both. :Quibble Pants: Oh, wow, so you're gonna stick with that script? O-Okay, fine. We're, we're in a Daring Do Adventure. grunts :clink :"Pickpocket": What was that?! :Quibble Pants: unconvincingly Daring Do. Thank goodness. We're over here. :"Pickpocket": Fan out! We can't let Daring Do rescue these two! :Rainbow Dash: straining :Quibble Pants: laughing All four?! I mean, shouldn't at least one of them stay behind to guard us? Oh, oh, wait, the... No, because then it wouldn't be a terrible Daring Do adventure. :Rainbow Dash: It doesn't matter. We'll never solve the Griffon's Lock before they get back. :click :clinking :Rainbow Dash: Okay, that was pretty good. Quick, we've gotta get out of here and warn Daring Do! :Quibble Pants: No way. Just point me to the hotel and you can play fanpony and hunt treasure out here all day long. :Rainbow Dash: sighs Fine. Let's just say this is a Daring Do Adventucation. The only way to get back to the convention is to go through it. So just follow me, and I'll lead you out. Deal? :Quibble Pants: I... groans Fine. :Rainbow Dash: her breath Maybe if I just leave you in the jungle, it'll convince you. :Quibble Pants: ...which would make Daring Do left-hoofed, which we know is false, and that is everything that's wrong with Daring Do and the Trek to the Terrifying Tower. Now, the problems with the next book are even— Oh, right. What Daring Do adventure would be complete without the precarious rope bridge? :creaking :Quibble Pants: Look, I'm all for making things feel as real as possible, but are these Adventu-cation ponies sure this thing is safe? :Rainbow Dash: Is it too "realistic" for you? Wouldn't want that on a Daring Do adventure, would we? :Quibble Pants: If this were really a real Daring Do adventure, I'm sure I'd step on the wrong plank at exactly the wrong— :crunches :Quibble Pants: Whoa! :Rainbow Dash: straining :Quibble Pants: sighs Good thing this is all just a pretend adventure. Least we know all of this struggling won't make the bridge fall apart. :snap :Quibble Pants: You need to get your money back. :snap :Quibble Pants: screaming :splashing :Quibble Pants: and screaming :Rainbow Dash: Hah! How's that for not possible? :Quibble Pants: That was... awesome! I-I-I thought we... and then you, and the flying...! Wow, and I was like, "Where are you going?!" A-a-and then you swerved, and I was, I was, I was on the water, and then into hyperventilating gibberish Wow! :Rainbow Dash: Yeah. If you read that in a book, you might even think it was unrealistic. :Quibble Pants: Okay, I'll give you that one. I mean we could have been done for. beat We could have been done for! W-What kind of Adventu-cation is this?! I mean, that's just, that's just bad business! What, what are these ponies thinking?! :Dr. Caballeron: Right now? We are thinking that we should thank you for escaping. For you have led us directly to the Lost Temple of Chicomoztoc! laughing :Dr. Caballeron: Make sure they are secure this time! We can't have them escaping again. :Rainbow Dash: straining You'll never get away with this! :Dr. Caballeron: Won't I? You've led me to the temple, and Daring Do is too noble to let harm befall her companions, so the amulet is as good as mine. What? No witty remarks this time about how silly my plan is? :Quibble Pants: This isn't the official Daring Do Experience Adventu-cation, is it. :Rainbow Dash: Finally! :Quibble Pants: It's some cheap knockoff run by a bunch of incompetent ponies that have no idea how to execute this adventure with any level of safety! :Rainbow Dash: Ugh! :Quibble Pants: What was that with the bridge?! We were in serious danger! I-I'm reporting you all to... well, I don't know who I'm reporting you to, but it's gonna be somepony important! Oh, and this cut-rate excuse for an "Experience" hasn't proved anything except that I'm right! It has all the hallmarks of a lame Daring Do adventure! :rushing :Rainbow Dash: Uh... Quibble? :Quibble Pants: No, I'm talking! Generic jungle location – check. Overly complicated villain plot – check. Random coincidences that conveniently get us to the next big set piece – check! :moving :Dr. Caballeron: Watch where you are stepping, you fool! :Quibble Pants: Listen, buddy, I don't take orders from some second-rate performer who learned acting from the Supervillain School of Bad Accents! The only thing this mess is missing is some giant Ahuizotl wannabe monster, and I have a feeling that would be a bit too much for you bargain-basement adventurers to pull off! :dripping :Quibble Pants: Huh? :Cipactli: roars :Quibble Pants: Um... you're real. This is real. This is real! :click :Cipactli: roars :splash :Do leitmotif plays :Daring Do: I told you to warn me of anything suspicious, not run off on an adventure without me! :Quibble Pants: Wha... Whoa, whoa, y-you're real! You-you-you're friends with her? :Daring Do: Uh, we'll have to do introductions later. Right now we have to— :Quibble Pants: G-Get out of here, yes! Thank you! :Daring Do: Actually, no. :Quibble Pants: What?! :Daring Do: We can't leave without the treasure. And we should probably get to it before our friend gets any higher. :Cipactli: roars :splash :moving :Rainbow Dash: Whoa! :Daring Do: Seven doors, seven locks. One of them leads to the treasure. I'd rather not think about what the others lead to. :Quibble Pants: Yeah, yeah, the classic "Pony and the Tiger" bit. All you have to do is— :Rainbow Dash: Um, maybe you should let Daring Do figure it out? :Quibble Pants: Oh, 'scuse me. :Daring Do: chin :Quibble Pants: coughs Not that one. :clinks :Quibble Pants: Ehhhhh... :Daring Do: Is he always like this? :Rainbow Dash: Yeah. But... he's usually right. :Daring Do: sighs Which lock do you think it is? :Quibble Pants: Ugh, finally. Look, each door has another door that matches. These two both have Earth ponies fighting serpents. These two have Pegasi fighting griffons. These two have unicorns fighting bears. But this one... :Daring Do: ...has an Alicorn on it! It's the only one without a match! How did I miss that? :Quibble Pants: I've been asking myself that ever since book four! :rattling :Quibble Pants: The Seven-Sided Chest of Chicomoztoc! :ding! :Quibble Pants: Uh, guys...? :pouring :Rainbow Dash: Uh... The way out is totally covered! How are we gonna get out of here?! :Daring Do: There! :Quibble Pants: Seriously, do you ever not escape out of the top of a temple?! :Daring Do: We'll have to carry Mr. Adventure Critic out with us! :Rainbow Dash: We won't be fast enough! We'll never make it! :Quibble Pants: Guys! I think Rainbow Dash and I have this covered. :splashing :roars :Quibble Pants: No, go around! You can't go over him! :Daring Do: Go over him?! Are you crazy?! :Rainbow Dash: If Quibble says go over him, we go over him! :Cipactli: roars :Quibble Pants: screams :rustling :twittering :Quibble Pants: You two are insane! :Rainbow Dash: You said go over him! :Quibble Pants: I said go around him! :Daring Do: hushed And I said be quiet! :Dr. Caballeron: This way! I heard them! :Quibble Pants: hushed Okay, I got it. Let's create a fake treasure out of mud and rocks, give that to Caballeron, and then we— :Daring Do: hushed Not every Daring Do plan has to be super-complicated. :clinking :Dr. Caballeron: Rrrgh! I swear I heard them! :crumbling :Cipactli: roars :Dr. Caballeron and henchponies: screaming :Dr. Caballeron: I'll get you, Daring Dooooo! :splash :Quibble Pants: Meh. Not particularly original or inspired, but it worked. :Daring Do: Who were you again? :Rainbow Dash: He's a fan. :Daring Do: unconvinced Uh-huh. normal There's some stairs on the other side of the temple that lead out of the ravine. I suggest you two take them and head west. :Rainbow Dash: What about you? :Daring Do: I've gotta get this to a museum. Thanks for your help. I couldn't have done it without you. Both of you. :whoosh :Rainbow Dash: So...? :Quibble Pants: So... maybe the later books are slightly more realistic than I gave them credit for. Still don't like them. :Rainbow Dash: What?! How can you—?! :Quibble Pants: Wait, hold on. Before we get in another fight, I-I think I finally figured it out! I'' love the Daring Do that solves puzzles and uses her brain to get out of tough situations, and she did ''way more of that in the original trilogy! You love the Daring Do that is brave and awesome and comes out on top no matter what the odds! :Rainbow Dash: Okay...? :Quibble Pants: And that's okay! We might never agree on what makes Daring Do cool, but you... are definitely cool. I-I mean, the way you saved me on the bridge? Wow! And escaping from the temple... you, Rainbow Dash, are awesome. :Rainbow Dash: Well... I-I'm not the one who can locate a treasure in half the time Daring Do can! You may have terrible taste in books, but you're pretty awesome yourself. In a brainy, egghead, puzzle-solving kind of way. Heh. :Quibble Pants: I guess we don't have to agree on everything to get along. Friends? :Rainbow Dash: Definitely friends. :Quibble Pants: Uh, do you think A. K. Yearling would consider letting me write the next book? I... I think I can make things way clearer. I mean, for instance, in the second adventure... :continues talking over credits :Quibble Pants: ...there's a side character. I don't want to kind of name it right now, because it's sort of this thing that I've already written a lot of fan fiction on. I don't want you to... Not that I'm saying that you would steal it! But I am saying this would totally go along my whole thing about puzzle-solving, except what if each puzzle that was solved, uh, unlocked a new karate move? Think of it that way, right? And I mean I'm kind of a "Yearlite" myself, so I'm sure she'd be open to— :Rainbow Dash: Uh... Quibble? :Quibble Pants: Sorry! en:Transcripts/Stranger Than Fan Fiction Категория:Стенограммы, шестой сезон